


Piece Of Cake

by GunBunnyCentral



Series: Tangental Wordplay [4]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/GunBunnyCentral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helena has heard the term 'foodgasm' before, has had it explained to her, but she's refused to credit it with any truth until that moment. Watching Myka's eyes roll back into her head as she lets loose an involuntary moan several different shades of obscene rather gives the lie to any doubts Helena might have had about the word's veracity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piece Of Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt for Day Four of Off On A Tangent Week - "piece of cake." Also, in this instance, the cake is in fact *not* a lie...

Helena, in her own estimation, has behaved herself admirably all day - she can be the soul of professionalism when she chooses, even in the face of the temptation that is Myka Bering.

She's avoided her usual innuendo (in public), kept the flirting to a minimum (in front of suspects and witnesses), and refrained from invading Myka's personal space (so long as anyone was watching). All in all, she's actually rather pleased with herself.

Such impressive self-control deserves a reward (or two or three), of course, and so Helena returns to freely indulging herself in innuendo and flirtation with Myka just as soon as their 'workday' ends.

She does her best to continue staying out of Myka's personal space - Myka's comfort with Helena's invasions thereof is a tricky thing to read, and being forced to share a hotel room for the first time while on a mission promises an entirely new level of awkwardness should Helena push too far by accident - but it's not as if they've ever needed close physical proximity to feel each other's presence.

Myka - despite Helena's concerns, and much to Helena's pleasure - is in fine form tonight after their successful retrieval, engaging even more freely, openly, and enthusiastically than usual in the verbal sparring that has come to define most of their interactions.

It's a sort of aural foreplay, even if they never actually acknowledge it as such, and it warms Helena's blood to a lovely slow simmer that unexpectedly hits full boil once dinner arrives.

To be fair, Myka - most likely cognizant only of being completely famished after a full day of active investigation on very little food - seems to have no idea that the appreciative noises she's making as she eats are actually audible.

Helena has always found something rather erotic about a woman with a healthy appetite at the table - perhaps because it's a promising sign that she'll have other, equally healthy appetites away from it - but manages to confine her response to nothing more inappropriate than a smirk that Myka doesn't even notice anyway.

It's dessert - an obscenely large and exceedingly rich-looking piece of chocolate cake that Myka neatly divides exactly in half for them to share - that finally does Helena in. To be specific, Myka's response to her first bite of the cake is what finally propels Helena past the limits of her self control.

Helena has heard the term 'foodgasm' before, has had it explained to her, but she's refused to credit it with any truth until that moment. Watching Myka's eyes roll back into her head as she lets loose an involuntary moan several different shades of obscene rather gives the lie to any doubts Helena might have had about the word's veracity.

Before Helena even consciously thinks to act, she's up and moving, reaching for Myka's face to brush away the trace of chocolate frosting left on one corner of her mouth. Myka, startled, just freezes as Helena traces a thumb across the curve of her lips until she reaches the offending smudge.

The gesture breaks every unspoken rule they've established for themselves, and Helena finds herself as frozen as Myka, hardly daring to even breathe until Myka gives her some sort of response to proceed from.

Rather than retreating to literal and metaphorical safety, though, Myka apparently decides to forge ahead. Shifting slightly, she takes Helena's thumb into her mouth and laps at the chocolate there with her tongue, drawing a shiver from Helena as she reflexively pulls her hand back.

After that, they don't so much kiss as crash into each other. Helena's hands are tangled in Myka's hair, and she knows her over-tight grip on Myka's curls is probably verging on painful, but Myka tastes like chocolate, and wine, and something indefinably *Myka* that Helena never realized she needed so desperately until that very moment.

It's not until they finally part for air and Helena yanks them both to their feet that Myka finally protests. "Wait, wait, wait!"

Disappointment flares through Helena until Myka continues speaking, a little breathlessly. "We need to put the cake away first..."


End file.
